To enhance a competitive advantage of a future network, in an R8 phase, the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP starts Long Term Evolution (LTE) and System Architecture Evolution (SAE) projects, and formulates an evolved packet system (EPS) network architecture that includes an LTE radio access network and an SAE system architecture.
The EPS network architecture includes an evolved packet core (EPC), a base station (eNode B), and user equipment (UE). The EPC mainly includes network element devices such as a mobility management entity (MME), a serving gateway (S-GW), and a packet data network gateway (P-GW).
When detecting that a path failure occurs on a connection to a peer device, the S-GW and the P-GW both execute a failure recovery procedure, including a solution in which the P-GW performs failure recovery first and a solution in which the S-GW performs failure recovery first. For the solution in which the P-GW executes failure recovery first, the P-GW establishes a packet data network (PDN) connection to a reselected S-GW by means of failure recovery executed first. In this case, the MIME automatically rejects a failure recovery request submitted by the S-GW. For the solution in which the S-GW executes failure recovery first, a PDN connection is established to a reselected P-GW by means of failure recovery executed first by the S-GW. However, when receiving a downlink data packet, the P-GW still sends a downlink triggering notification message to the MME by using the reselected S-GW, and for the downlink triggering message sent by the original P-GW, the MME still executes the failure recovery procedure. As a result, the failure recovery procedure is executed multiple times.
In the prior art, in a case in which an S-GW and a P-GW both detect that a path failure occurs on a connection to a peer device and the original S-GW establishes a PDN connection by means of failure recovery executed first, a failure recovery procedure is executed multiple times, bringing unnecessary signaling load.